


Fan Comic: Two Sides of the Same Coin

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7166323/100/CentiStories">Two Sides of the Same Coin</a>, a drabble written by princessmelia.</p><p>View this on <a href="http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/24531267672/on-deviantart-based-on-two-sides-of-the-same">my Merlin fanart Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fan Comic: Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Two Sides of the Same Coin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7166323/100/CentiStories), a drabble written by princessmelia.
> 
> View this on [my Merlin fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/24531267672/on-deviantart-based-on-two-sides-of-the-same).

  



End file.
